Captain America (Multiverse saga)
Captain America is a character from the video games series, Multiverse. Captain America is a character from the comics by Marvel comics. History Steve Rogers grew up on the Lower East Side of New York during the years of the great depression. Orphan of father and a mother who barely earned enough to eat, Rogers had to work from a young age, although that did not stop him getting good grades in school, becoming an avid reader of fantastic works and develop some artistic talent. However, sometime in the 1930s, his mother ended up getting sick because of the hard work and died. When he discovered the threat posed by Nazism for freedom and democracy, the young Rogers wanted to enlist in the army, but was rejected because of his body fragile and brittle. However, his great intelligence and courage allowed him to be chosen among hundreds of candidates to participate in the operation rebirth and serum of the super-soldier, an invention of Dr. Erskine. While the experiment was a success and Rogers increased his strength and reflexes beyond those of an average human being, Dr. Erskine was murdered by a nazi agent and the formula was lost. Since that time, Rogers was trained by the army and was given the secret identity of Captain America, which would fight against Nazi agents. In his fight against Nazism, Rogers would uncover powerful enemies, or red skull, Baron Zemo, but also courageous allies as the invaders, a group of superheroes that would fight against the enemies of freedom, and his beloved Peggy Carter. However, at the end of the war, Captain America and his partner Bucky would fall into a trap of Baron Zemo, an aircraft bomb which would apparently kill Bucky and which would give Rogers the cold Arctic waters, where it would remain frozen until years after being rescued by the Avengers, group that quickly would and later will back its leader. Ending Crash of Universes After the battle against the Dark Beyonder, the captain would more Superman, the captain gave him the idea of joining the Avengers and a justice league for so face and defeat future threats that try to destroy or conquer Earth, superman accept and were born, justice avengers group of heroes more powerful planet and possibly the universe itself. Reign of Ultron Dark Reign Blackest Night Wrath of Beyonder Moveset Special Attack * Shield Slash: Captain America tosses his shield at the opponent. * Charging Star: Captain America charges at the opponent with his shield out, damaging opponents who touch him and deflecting projectiles. * Stars and Stripes: Captain America jumps and spins while holding his shield up, striking opponents with it. * Captain's Counter: Captain America holds out his shield. If attacked like this, he will stun them with a shield bash and knee the opponent in the chest. Grab Patriot's Strike: Captain America knees the opponent in the chest before throwing his shield like a boomerang at them. After his shield comes back, he does a solid kick to their midsection. Super Move Hyper Charging Star: Captain America does a stronger and faster version of Charging Star which hits the opponent multiple times. Ultimate Attack Final Justice: '''Captain America dashes at the opponent. If it hits, the opponent gets stunned by a shield bash before Captain America unleashes a rapid flurry of punches and kicks on the opponent. He then tosses the opponent into the air, jumps after them, and finishes them with a fierce piledriver which sends the opponent into the ground. Entrance, exit, and taunt ''Entrance:' ''A helicopter is heard as a ladder drops onscreen, Captain America climbing down it and holding out his shield. '''Exit:' Captain America salutes the camera and holds his shield in the air. 'Taunt: ' Alternade Costumes age-of-ultron-captain-america-hd.jpg|primary CaptainAmerica Avengers AOU-character-poster.jpg|unmasked MikeFichera--Cap-Classic-red-white-blue.jpg|Classic Steven_Rogers_(Earth-1610).png|Ultimate Usagent.png|U.S Agent 5319299-Капитан_Америка1.jpg|WW2 CaptainAmerica-DWA.jpg|Disk Wars Steven_Rogers_(Earth-TRN016).jpg|Year X 76032_Capt-America_full_body_pose_360w_2x.png|lego 2923621-1.jpg|Square Enix costum T'Channa_(Earth-2149).jpg|Marvel Zombies Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:The Avengers (Multiverse saga) Category:Balanced Category:Male Characters Category:Justice Avengers Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:New Justice Avengers Category:Anti-Registration (Multiverse saga) Category:Deceased